


Spinning with the Moon and Stars

by sunlitsea (Pyrals)



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hint of a Sinbad/Masrur/Jafar dynamic if you squint, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrals/pseuds/sunlitsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Masrur is caught observing Sinbad’s slipknot ponytail from afar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spinning with the Moon and Stars

**Author's Note:**

> An OT3 of mine.

Masrur watched as the dark tail flew back and forth, jumping, bouncing, subject to the whim of its master’s excited conversation—the master whose hands flung and danced as he illustrated his point in much the same way. A slight tangle as it trailed; a slight slip from its loose confines. Sinbad’s hair was lustrous, and rich.

“Are you a cat, Masrur?” A lilting laugh diverted him from his focus, and he dropped his gaze to meet Ja’far’s, who bent over the table before him, scratching pen to scroll. A slight smile played at his lips as he looked up at him, eyelashes fluttering almost lethargically (if that, with Ja’far). Sinbad exclaimed loudly over something Aladdin said in the background, and Masrur wondered for a moment if he should reply.

He decided against it, instead letting his eyes sweep over the light freckles that dusted the young man’s face for less than that moment before, before turning back to watch Sinbad with more reserve. Ja’far didn’t question it, returning to his work; the rustle of papyrus reached Masrur’s ears. From the corner of his eyes Masrur saw the drop of his head, and the smile that stayed, a little coy.

Sinbad turned to call for him, suddenly, his grin wide and happy and his hand waving in the air, and for that instant Masrur thought, a strange warmth settling in his stomach, that this…

This was contentment.


End file.
